friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Proposal, Part 1
"The One With The Proposal" is the double-length season finale of the sixth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 18, 2000. Plot Ross is being questioned by his friends about his relationship with Elizabeth; mainly asking if the relationship is going anywhere. Ross quickly claims he and Elizabeth are great together, and his friends are all wrong... until he sees her having a water balloon fight with her buddies. He talks about it with Chandler and Monica and deciding she is too young, he breaks off the relationship. Afterward, Ross questions his decision, until Elizabeth confirms her immaturity by dropping water balloons on his head from her upstairs window. Rachel takes Phoebe and Joey to a charity event helping children, including a silent auction. While Phoebe is obviously over-drinking, Joey has bigger problems; misunderstanding the silent auction process, Joey thought that bidders guessed an item's worth, with the prize going to the person with the closest guess. Joey "guesses" $20,000 and "wins" a yacht. Rachel and Joey try to convince the next highest bidder to buy the boat, but in the process of persuading the man of the boat's virtues, Joey changes his mind and wants it for himself. Chandler has decided that it is time to propose to Monica. While at a restaurant, the two run into Monica's ex-boyfriend, Richard, who interrupts Chandler's proposal plan. When the others come home from the charity event, they constantly ask to see Monica's hand, thinking Chandler proposed already. Feeling that Monica will figure out that Chandler plans to propose, Phoebe and Joey suggest that Chandler pretend he hates the idea of marriage and never wants to get married. His plan turns for the worst when Richard returns and tells Monica that he made a mistake letting her go and he wants to marry her. Since Monica thinks Chandler will never want to marry, she begins to wonder about rekindling the flame with Richard. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Alexandra Holden - Elizabeth Stevens Steve Hytner - Mr. Thompson John Apicella - Mr. Beaumont Natasha Pearce - Zoe Tori McPetrie - Sarah Anil Raman - First Dorm Guy Jacqueline Schultz - Lisa Tony Nichols - The Maitre D' Alexandra Margulies - The Waitress Steven Harad - Emil Alexander Hunter Cochran - Second Dorm Guy Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Scott Silveri & Shana Goldberg-Meehan Trivia * There are several back references in this episode: ** When Monica and Richard are talking, they talk about Monica's father's birthday party in "The One Where Joey Moves Out" (S2E16). ** When Chandler talks about his parents, he references "The One With All The Thanksgivings" (S5E8). * This is the first appearance of Richard since "The One Where Monica and Richard Are Friends" (S3E13) although Richard and Monica had lunch together off-screen in "The One In Vegas, Part 1". * This is the last appearance of Alexandra Holden as Elizabeth Stevens as Ross breaks up with her in this episode. Elizabeth is however mentioned again by Ross later in the series. * In the uncut DVD version of episode, Ross knocks on Elizabeth's door to break up with her. * In "The One Where Ross Is Fine", when Rachel, Ross, Joey and Charlie are having dinner at Ross's apartment, Ross tells Charlie that Joey has a boat but then Joey reveals he sold it a long time ago. * At the start of the episode when they're looking at the ring, Rachel tells Ross when he says it's a nice ring "well you should know, you've bought like a billion of them" and Ross replies "you didn't get one". In the uncut version of the previous episode The One With The Ring, Rachel used the latter as the reason they never had sex when they were married. * This is one of the few episodes without a tag scene. Instead the introduction credits roll. * It is implied in the previous season and subsequent seasons that Mr. Zelner is Rachel's boss at Ralph Lauren. However in this episode, Mr. Thompson is shown as her boss. It is likely that he is above Mr. Zelner as Rachel introduces him as the head of her department and is thus both of their bosses, but he is neither mentioned or shown again for the remainder of the series. * Rachel puts down a bid for the Paris trip. Years later Rachel has the opportunity to move to Paris for a new job but ultimately turns it down to get back together with Ross in ''The Last One. '' Goofs * When Ross turns around in the water balloon fight Elizabeth is having, his suit is dry, but he was just hit by a water balloon. * In the scene where Richard is being seated next to Chandler and Monica, the amount of champagne in Chandler's glass changes. * When Rachel asks Joey "Why would a charity give away a free boat?" her hands are not visible, but in the next shot, her hands are on the table. * When the Mr. Beaumont is seen arriving outside Central Perk, Joey's right arm is on the couch's arm. In the next shot, his arm is on his lap. * When Ross leaves Elizabeth's apartment, he is wearing different clothing. External links * The One with the Proposal: Part 1 at the Internet Movie Database * The One with the Proposal at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes